The Path to God
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Shulk always struggles with the decision to whether accept his status as a God or not. When he's with Rob though, he knows what the ultimate decision would be.


**The Path to God**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters.**

 **Summary: Shulk always struggles with the decision to whether accept his status as a God or not. When he's with Rob though, he knows what the ultimate decision would be.**

 **Pairing: Rob/Shulk, Henry/Robin with implied Pit/Shulk, Lucina/Pittoo, Shulk/Robin and Alvis/Rosalina**

 **Rated: M (for Mature)**

 **Genre: General, Romance, Drama, Humor, Friendship, Angst and some Tragedy**

 **Warning: Character death, extreme violence, sexual themes, Xenoblade Chronicles spoilers, dark themes, shonen-ai and unintentional OOC**

 **I feel like I can do a quick Rob/Shulk ficlet before I go back to Halloween fever. There are spoilers for stories that have yet to come especially** _ **Mecha Galaxy**_ **. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Cynicism**

When Shulk regained all of his memories of previous timelines, he slowly became like Rosalina and loathed the Witch of Despair for her time traveling. He and Pit had to gain the burden of learning all the ways their friends have died in horrible ways. Shulk knew that if he wanted to end this cycle so Rob would live on, he would have to make a decision.

 **Self-Esteem**

Rob had always been in the shadow of his sister from the day they were born all to the way to the present. It affected his overall performance in Smash when he tried to be his sister. His pride would always crumble when her strategies gave him results. Fortunately for Rob, as long as he had Shulk cheering him on the sidelines, Rob would be able to pull himself back together to try to get out of Robin's shadow.

 **Regret**

Shulk had many regrets in previous timelines. The times he has failed to protect Rob from powerful adversaries to allowing Rob to succumb to his own despair is just the tip of the iceberg. The one timeline that Shulk wished never happened was when he decided to get into a relationship with the male tactician despite developing Stockholm Syndrome for Pit that things would turn things toxic at the end.

 **Aloof**

When Shulk first met Rob, he gave off the impression of an aloof snob while his sister gave off the impression of a friendly individual. The Monado boy would realize how Robin would be the arrogant one while Rob was rather shy. Once Shulk put up with Rob's arrogance, he would be able to melt the tactician's heart and reveal that maybe Rob wasn't so uncaring after all.

 **Sweets**

Rob found out quickly that Shulk had a sweet tooth. Meeting Gretel and working at Grimm's Candy Shop had helped him learn about all the delicious desserts in the world allowing him to learn recipes to bake. Rob would always give himself a little fist pump whenever Shulk told him that he was getting better and better with his baking. It gave him some confidence that he was actually good at something.

 **Vegas**

The one thing that Smash does to you is that it makes you proud of yourself as well as warp your personality. Marth is the prime example of how Smash can change your personality from kind to passionate to vain and self-serving. Shulk didn't think the same thing would intoxicate him until he heard the crowd cheering when he stepped into the spotlight in his picked out Vegas outfit. He smirked at the audience expecting to give them a show with the Robin twins by his side.

 **Library**

The two Smashers enjoyed going to Smash Library for peace and quiet. Smash Brothers Mansion was always loud and rowdy so it was nice for the two to have time to themselves during the day when they had no matches.

There was a hidden room in the library where the two could just take as many books as they could and spend the entire day reading. Rob liked to think of himself as a man who preferred non-fiction to fiction, but the two bonded better when they talked about the many interpretations of the fairytale stories they had. In the back of Rob's mind, he did desire a happy ending with Shulk despite stating how unrealistic it was.

 **Pheromones**

Pit had made a deduction a long time ago that the reason why demons were so interested in having sex with Rob and by proxy Robin was because of Grima's blood that was rumored to make a demon so powerful they could take over the universe. As dumb as the rumor was, it still forced Shulk to ramp up his game in protecting his beloved. No demon was going to take Rob much less his sister if Shulk had a say in it!

 **Drowning**

One thing Shulk had learned from the past timelines was that Rob did not take the reveal that the Heir to the Monado wasn't really alive well. If it was Shulk that told him instead of Riki blurting it out then Shulk could have explained the situation better.

It was a miracle that Shulk was able to save Rob's life during that hurricane. His heart stopped seeing Rob jump into the ocean during the storm. He almost failed saving the person he loved the most when he almost didn't swim to the surface. If Dark Pit wasn't there that time…

 **Intoxicated**

Shulk definitely wasn't interested in sex or at least he wasn't addicted to the idea like some of the other Smashers were (Pit comes to mind but that's the blond being bias toward the angel). The concept of victory sex after a huge tournament was tempting but Henry sealed the deal when he told the seer that Shulk could screw his wife as long as they all had fun that night.

Suffice to say, that was the best night ever for Shulk if he got both of the tactician twins afterward.

 **Transformation**

There was a pattern that Rob would be captured by some sort of demon and then transformed into some sexualized monster. Well…for some strange reason Rob always appeared sexier whenever his he submitted to his lustful desires that hid in his heart. Even if Shulk had to do something to save Rob's life, he would never admit how wonderful it would be if Rob actually stayed a slime if only because Rob's body was glorious. (That wouldn't change the fact Shulk would get poisoned though).

 **Property**

As one of the new Gods of the universe, Shulk had learned that with the title, you were able to claim property in the galaxy more easily. Zeus may have had a region to himself, but when it came to people, Shulk would rather poof out of existence than let Zeus claim his boyfriend for himself.

"You may be Palutena's father, but I will cut you down like I did with Zanza if I catch you touching Rob again!"

Zeus just chuckled seeing Shulk show some aggression after taking the shit thrown at him during the meetings.

 **Protection**

In the past, Shulk had always been the one that needed protection and hated how Reyn and Fiora prevented him from getting stronger. The Monado had given him the chance to stand on his own two feet.

Rob did not need protection. That would be an insult to the tactician who had been in three wars and fought against Grima, but Shulk understood why Reyn always wanted to be by his side. Rob was a precious friend that he wanted to protect and he would be his sword and shield no matter what.

 **Switch**

Rob always wanted to prove himself to everyone that he was not only capable of being in a steady relationship, but would also top in the relationship. His small body made that idea laughable when the angel twins were taller (and bigger) than him. Shulk had no problem switching when making love, but the blond enjoyed teasing him that at the end of the day, Rob preferred when Shulk was topping.

 **JV3**

There was a time Shulk wondered if Rob would do better in a universe where he wouldn't have to worry about time loops or the end of the world. Rob was given the opportunity one time when he switched places with another Robin from another universe. The Smashers had to travel to that universe to bring Rob home, but he didn't want to return. That universe's Robin didn't know what hit him when he got humiliated in a JV3 situation that put everyone to shame. Shulk only feared that he would lose the tactician he loved due to glory.

 **Wedding**

"You know Rob…I don't care what you wear…you'll always look beautiful to me."

"…Why would you use that word to describe this?!"

After Lucina and Dark Pit got married, the concept of marriage had been going on throughout the mansion. Robin was already married to Henry, but she had no problem getting her brother to try out different wedding dresses when the time came for her brother and Shulk to marry. Rob wanted a tuxedo but everyone denied it because his white dress was so fluffy.

"Umm…what word would I use then?"

"Anything that doesn't hurt my masculinity!"

"…But…handsome is kind of…a comment for me…"

"You know what? Forget it! Sis, where are you?! I'm done playing dress up!"

 **Sparks**

When Rob was on point in battle, Shulk always felt like he wouldn't be able to move the next day due to Rob constantly throwing thunder attacks at him. Shulk usually had the advantage due to being able to match Rob's range with the Monado's length, but the minute Rob started spamming thunder…

"Really Rob? Is that really necessary?"

Rob just smiled seeing Shulk play into his hand.

 **Backslash**

Everyone makes mistakes in Smash usually in the form of SDing. SDing was the fault of the person and it usually makes people laugh or sigh at how the match went because of that one big mistake. Greninja and Little Mac were notorious for self-destructing off stage either by a dair or by side bing off the stage.

Shulk was no different, but when Mario caped him to side b off the stage into Rob for a double KO that ended the match…let's just say Shulk was sulking in his room after that.

 **Tease**

Shulk only teased two people in his life: Reyn and Dunban usually because he felt like he could make fun of them and get away with it. Girls were a different story. He felt like he was at the mercy of their words and if he said anything back he would get the short end of the stick somehow.

The blond had extended his teasing to Alvis and Rob. The former for trying to impress Rosalina and failing and the other for the little things that he loved about his boyfriend…Rob usually responded with a facebook.

 **Reversal**

Shulk only became the damsel in distress when Diamond got involved in the timeline. The Sorcerer of Creation had downloaded Shulk's strengths and weaknesses and knew how to put him in a bad situation.

One thing was clear though. Shulk still found ways to escape captivity or hold out long enough until the others came to save him. Rob in the past timelines before Diamond always needed Shulk to save him…and whenever the Monado boy looked back on that…he always felt sorry for his boyfriend.

 **Tears**

Rob was good at holding his emotions in. He always cried when he thought he was alone during stressful moments. Shulk never wanted to be the reason for the white haired tactician to shed tears…but whenever Shulk forced himself to stand up to the Great Evil despite knowing that he would die and the visions wouldn't save him…he considered himself a fool especially if the last thing he saw before falling to his death into the Black Abyss was huge droplets falling from Rob's eyes.

 **Back**

Shulk always had his friends to back him up in battle. The seer wished that the twins weren't if only because he wanted them to stay out of the tougher battles. When the demons came for the twins for the chance to obtain power and fame, Shulk had wanted them to escape.

"I'm not leaving you and sis isn't either. We can hold our own until Pit gets here."

"Yes but…"

Robin just chuckled as she shot Thoron from her tome. Shulk sighed wishing the tactician twins weren't so adamant about dealing with a huge threat.

 **Soft**

Shulk admitted he was probably a little too possessive of Rob the longer he got to know him. His cute looks, his quiet voice when away from everyone and every small gesture he did drove him crazy. In bed, the Homs wanted everything for himself. Rob's skin was so soft especially around his inner thighs that he just wanted to run his hands through them forever even as Rob covered his red face in embarrassment at how addicted Shulk was to them.

 **Beast**

"If you are not serious with submitting to me, then I have no problem taking your precious tactician and making him into a slave."

Shulk didn't have a choice to surrender himself to Diamond. No matter how many visions he had, he wouldn't be able to escape the Sorcerer of Creation. Outplayed with Alvis captured beforehand…there was nothing Shulk could do to guarantee Rob's safety but to turn himself in. He only prayed that Rob was alive after that awful tumble he had after being taken away, but Shulk knew Rob was tough when the situation called for it so he would wait for Rob to come save him like he did when Bowser went crazy with the mirror.

Seeing that the fire wasn't going to be extinguished so easily even with the capture of Dunban, Diamond had resorted to threatening to drag Rob and put him through the same hell the seer was going through now. Rob was capable of being strong, but the experiments that Diamond was forcing Shulk to participate in would destroy the smaller Smasher.

Shulk's hatred for Diamond had grew every time he was insulted, every time he was told no one would save him and how his life was meaningless along with the rest of the Homs in the galaxy. He endured the whips smacked across his back, he endured the horrors that had happened to Bionis because of Diamond's plan and he put up with being Diamond's sex slave…

But threatening Rob broke him temporarily. Diamond wasn't expecting Shulk to lash out at him with his hands wrapped around his neck.

"You won't touch him…" Shulk growled darkly as he squeezed the sorcerer's neck tightly. "I'll kill you before you even think of it…"

Diamond was in a state of panic now because of the hidden rage that Shulk had. He tried to speak but he was already gasping for air. Even in his youthful form, a surprise attack could still kill him and ruin his plans. He moved his hand trying to reach for anything to knock the Homs off of him and was only lucky that he found the switch to Shulk's slave collar and activated it. Shulk's eyes widened as he felt electricity run through his entire body. He let out a terrible scream as the impact was strong enough to knock him back down.

"Guhh…ahh…"

The sorcerer stood up nearly choking on his spit. He glared daggers at the Homs as he leaned down and yanked at Shulk's hair earning a pathetic whine from him.

"Now you listen hear. The only reason you're not with the other Homs is because I need you for my ultimate plan. You would be dead now for your disobedience! Do not do that again, or I will make you watch me have my way with your tactician. You hear?!"

Shulk only growled weakly as a response. There wasn't much he could do now without risking Rob. At the very least, he made Diamond rethink of ever threatening the white haired magician again. The blackness in Shulk's heart was growing ever so slowly to the point of no return and only Rob was capable of bringing him back from the abyss.

 **Choice**

Pit was the main person pressuring him to become one of the strongest God's in the universe. Alvis had been pushing this in the past too, but not as strongly as Pit was seeing as how they along with Rosalina were one of the few Smashers to know everything. In the past, Shulk had declined the offer. Now that the stakes were too high, Shulk only complied because whenever he closed his eyes, he imagined Rob's back toward him. The minute he tilted his head and called his name with one of the most wonderful smiles that destroyed all logic…Shulk knew that the only reason he would walk the path of Zanza was to protect the one he loved.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 3329 words.**

 **Li: This isn't a Halloween fever story…**

 **Me: No, but it's fast and gets a lot of things done and explained. Notes!  
**

 **1\. The Vegas and Intoxication section is an upcoming story concerning many things in Smash specifically the newest patch and is Lucina/Lucas friendship centric. Las Vegas plays a huge theme and these scenes imply that Shulk kind of gets too involved into the whole mentality.**

 **2\. I tried to explain why the Robin twins are often targeted in my story by demons. In the slave ring, twins are worth the most. Pit and Dark Pit are obviously high on the list but the Robin twins who are easier to get due to not being Pit. The rumor makes the demons more aggressive and the Robin twins are safe as long as they stay in Smashopolis. Most scenarios where both are in danger of being taken to the Underworld is usually when Lana accidentally summons something not from the Smash Realm or when a Queen's Blade character shows up.**

 **3\. The Wedding portion is a reference to post** _ **Glove Slap**_ **. There might be a sequel but there might not but expect funny dialogue like this.**

 **4.** **Ari: The JV3 one is talking about my Smash universe. Pretty much everything there is different from the main one Ginta uses if you haven't read anything of mine. Basically she's the "For Glory" and I'm the "For Fun", so generally my stories are a lot wackier but not as fun of drama at the same time. Either way, the male Robin suffers.**

 **5\. Rob being turned into a monster and being a fetish for Shulk? We don't question a future fic concerning Rob turning into a sexy slime monster.**

 **6.** _ **Mecha Galaxy**_ **is teased again and this is just one small scene foreshadowing that yes Shulk's vision from Piano Man will come true and there's nothing he can do about it. What happened to Bionis is up to interpretation until it actually happens.**

 **7\. So post-** _ **Mecha Galaxy**_ **, Shulk ends up becoming a God. That is the one thing he really doesn't want to be, but this is again when all the memories are given to him and he desires the timeloop to end. This is why he's more cynical in the Slavic arc.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
